Kill La Kill: Valentine's Day
by deltat14191318
Summary: This week is Valentine's Day coming up. Ryuko and Uzu are the only ones with no valentine. So, Mako and Nonon decided to work together to make Ryuko and Uzu become valentines and fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Kill Kill La Kill: Valentine's Day

This week is Valentine's Day coming up. Everyone is preparing for this week until Valentine's Day. Every student is giving everyone else hearts, chocolates, and cards.

Mako: Wow~! Look at the hallways! It's full of love! I like it!

**Mako Mankanshoku** (満艦飾 マコ _Mankanshoku Mako_**?**) is the best friend of Ryūko Matoi and tritagonist of _Kill la Kill_. She is a goofy, energetic girl who attends Honnōji Academy. Mako is a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. At the end of the series, she is shown wearing purple shorts, and pink top with a white undershirt and a purple purse on her "date" with Ryūko. Mako is a hyperactive, carefree and loving girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends, emphasized by how she becomes inseparable from Ryūko very quickly. She is also quite lazy, as shown in how she goes to sleep as soon as class begins, humorously clashing with her hyperactivity[3]. Mako is quite fearless and has scarcely shown to be intimidated in potentially threatening situations. She also has respect for the authority figures of the school but will voice her opinion about topics such as Ira Gamagōri should wear pajamas in bed instead of being in the nude. If Mako is properly motivated, she is capable of working hard and productively. During her time as president of the Fight Club, she showed a high level of competence and professionalism, as well as the ability to do complex papers and work. Having been poor for her whole life, Mako and her family tend to obsess about wealth. This trait was at one point even pushed so far, it caused her to turn against Ryūko temporarily, the latter trying to stop her greed. An obsessive love for food is also seen in the entire Mankanshoku Family. In Episode 7, Mako was given a Two-Star Goku Uniform by Satsuki. As her club was the "Fighting Club", the Goku Uniform is designed after a Bancho, and consisted of a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It had two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt. The coat was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO". Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench. She also had a green reed in her mouth. In battle, she uses her Geta shoes to deliver powerful kicks and is able to send her impromptu weapons in a barrage against her opponent. She can use a chain to bind her opponent and slam the opponent around. As a close combat weapon, she uses a golden bat wrapped with bandages with nails stabbed into it. She can fire a high power missile out of that bat, at the cost of the bat shattering. She also uses her bronze knuckles to deliver punches. When punching with her full power, she is capable of making a giant crater in the ground and create a shock-wave that blew One-Star students and even the 3-Star Elite Four away. At the end of Episode 7, Mako gives her uniform to Ryūko, who cuts the uniform into pieces and absorbs the Life Fibers from the uniform into Senketsu. The uniform was rebuild and powered up following the events of Episode 22 from the remains of destroyed COVERS, and given to Mako to use. Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Out of all the students that wore Two-Star Goku Uniforms through the series, Mako showed the greatest growth in power when wearing one. Additionally, when she was absorbed by a COVERS in Episode 19, the COVER immediately grew into a far larger and more powerful-looking form than its brethren. Mako has a younger sibling, Matarō Mankanshoku, and parents. She seems to be annoyed with Matarō, and wants to stop his troublemaking. She is friends with Ryūko and seems to enjoy talking with her, though she thinks Ryūko is lonely due to her talking with Senketsu (who Mako can not hear).

Ryuko: (sighs)

**Ryūko Matoi** (纏 流子 _Matoi Ryūko_?) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of _Kill la Kill_. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. [3] Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black &amp; white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Ryūko's appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. When Ryūko wears Senketsu Kisaragi, Senketsu's eyepatch is broken, revealing his hidden eye, his color scheme changes to reddish orange and yellow, the head piece becomes more elaborate like a rabbit's ears, yellow energy bands form a skirt that looks like jaws around Ryūko's waist and her hair becomes blond. Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in Episode 3 showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. When Ryūko is brainwashed after being forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Satsuki and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as her sister. Although, after Satsuki catches her when she is falling back to earth and welcomes her home warmly, Ryūko replies by calling her "sis." Ryūko is able to take on multiple One-Star students by herself, without the need to wear Senketsu, as seen on episode 1. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger as explained by Senketsu. Even while only having the scarf, she is still able to defeat numerous students with new goku uniforms and ones with pieces of Senketsu. This strength increases after she finds out she is a life fiber hybrid. Without Senketsu she is able to destroy multiple covers with one swing of her scissor blade. Ryūko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being perceived as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself. Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Ryūko alternatively uses it as a makeshift tennis racket during her match against Omiko Hakodate. She obtains the second half of the Scissor Blade after snatching it from Nui Harime in Episode 22. While using Life Fibers Synchronize, Ryūko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost. After Ryūko defeats her opponent, she destroys their Goku Uniform, allowing Senketsu to absorb the uniform's Life Fibers, adding them to his own power. The Banshi is always the last one to go. After Ryūko invades the Great Culture and Sports Festival and fights Nui once more, her original Life Fiber Synchronize evolves thanks to her own self-improvement and she becomes completely one with Senketsu. In this state, Senketsu glows with intense power and they reach levels of strength and speed that easily overpower Nui Harime. After the final battle against Ragyō and Shinra-Kōketsu, Senketsu manages to send Ryūko back to Earth before he disintegrates completely.

Senketsu: Something wrong?

**Senketsu** (鮮血 _lit. fresh blood_?) is a Kamui created by Isshin Matoi, and the deuteragonist of _Kill la Kill_[3]. Appearing as a sentient sailor uniform, he was found by his creator's daughter, Ryūko Matoi, becoming her primary ally in her battle against Satsuki Kiryūin and later, Ragyō Kiryūin and COVERS. Senketsu appears to be a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. When Senketsu is on his own, the section between the shirt and skirt resembles a mouth, in that he is attached to his lower jaw at the back. When he is worn, however, the skirt is connected to the upper body by three suspenders. He speaks to Ryūko with a deep male voice and everyone refers to him with male pronouns, even though Kamui are technically agender entities. In most circumstances, Senketsu is a composed and analytically individual, calmly observing and assessing situations as they occur. He maintains this level-headedness even in the heat of battle, thinking of attack strategies, giving Ryūko advice and warning her whenever she is about to run out of energy. He initially shows a manic and aggressive craving for Ryūko's blood, as he needs it to remain active, although this is satiated once she starts wearing him regularly. Despite being an article of clothing, Senketsu is shown to have undeniably humanistic qualities, such as genuine and even fatherly love of Ryūko, crying when getting sentimental and feeling lonely whenever Ryūko is not wearing him, which is accentuated by the fact that only she can hear his voice. Senketsu is horrified of being washed by hand, as it is quite painful for him. However, he _is_ fond of being ironed, which he finds soothing. As a Kamui, when fed with blood, Senketsu has the ability to change into very revealing armor that grants Ryūko immense power. Initially the extent of power was limited and the blood drain was a constant problem due to Ryūko's embarrassment at her appearance, but after she comes to terms with it, they were able to use the Life Fiber Synchronization to achieve the full power of a Kamui while minimizing the blood drain. In addition, although very skimpy in appearance, Kamui are implied to "become the wearer's skin". Senketsu's "activated" when Ryūko uses the Seki-Tekko to draw blood. A needle draws out a set amount of blood and allows her to use Senketsu in his battle form. A few times, Senketsu's power has been diminished or is limited. It's seen that Senketsu's armor changes in these limited forms: in the first few episodes, the armor's skirt had no spikes, the eye crest were smaller and more compressed and Ryūko's hair wasn't as spiky. While being worn by Maiko, the crest was upside down, the skirt was stuck facing upwards and her arms were exposed. Senketsu is the only Life Fiber uniform (COVERS not included) which can move and act independently of a wearer. This is likely due to his partially human genetics. He lacks proper legs and thus can only move by awkwardly hopping when on his own, but displays an impressive strength and stamina, and once dragged an unconscious Ryūko over a long distance. His "mouth" can bite enemies, as displayed in Ryūko's first battle against Gamagōri. In the final battle against Ragyō, he is actually able to transform himself into a bladed drill-like configuration and attack Ragyō on his own, despite not being worn at the time. His status as a Life Fiber article with human DNA infusion also grants him the ability to, when not worn, resist Shinra-Kōketsu's Absolute Domination, which paralyzes regular Life Fibers. This resistance is shared by humans infused with Life Fibers, such as Ryūko herself. Ryūko's unwillingness to fully wear Senketsu and become one became a huge issue with the first few episodes. Unable to draw out his power, Senketsu was forced to keep drinking her blood to remain active. After understanding how to master Senketsu, less blood was needed to stay active and the armor's full power was unleashed. Senketsu is a Life Fiber sailor uniform with Ryūko's DNA. This is likely due to Isshin believing his daughter's status as a human with Life Fibers would rival his ex-wife and allowed Senketsu to stay somewhat safe from others. Only Satsuki has been able to use Senketsu successfully, although they weren't in total harmony. This is likely due to Satsuki being Ryūko's sister, therefore sharing similar blood. Although Maiko Ogure was once able to activate Senketsu (something he himself attributed to her total lack of shame), she was unable to move while wearing him. This implies Senketsu can gain some measure of control over a wearer's body if he wishes to.

Ryuko: (whispering) It's nothing...

Mako: Are you sure?!

Ryuko: Yes.

Mako: Well, do you have a valentine?! Do you, do you, do you?!

Ryuko: No.

Mako: What?! No valentine?! Impossible! Everyone has to have a valentine!

Ryuko: But...

Mako: (covers Ryuko's mouth with both her hands) No ''buts''! I, Mako, will find Ryuko-chan her valentine! I'll be back!

Ryuko: Mako! (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: I can't wait for Valentine's Day!

**Nonon Jakuzure** (蛇崩 乃音 _Jakuzure Nonon_?) is a main character in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon Jakuzure also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon's Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show, as Nonon is a conductor as well. Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She often teases and mocks her fellow Elites, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. She has a penchant of using music, especially classical, in battle. Only showed in Episode 25, she creates a dark barrier that forms around her and deflects any incoming attacks, similar to what Ryūko did in their battle. Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. Unlike the other Elite Four, Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. Nonon's Symphony Regalia Grave can reconfigure into an enormous airship, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. The tank's treads retract into the bottom of the machine while three fins emerge from the back and sides. This form of the Symphony Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, including enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit", powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats, streams of glowing music sheet-like beams with enough power to demolish the ground, and an array of laser bolts, sometimes heart-shaped. Nonon's own outfit is unchanged between the Grave and Presto forms. If her tank/gunship is destroyed, Nonon reveals the ultimate form of her Symphony Regalia, which the rest of the student body describes as her "_encore_". The remains of her vehicle transform into a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges in a pink drum-major uniform with a tall, horned hat. Its primary weapon is a cannon on the hat which releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of _Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate"_. The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. A revamped version of Jakuzure's old uniform that looks like a flight suit with an elaborate flight pack. The hat resembles a skull and the wings/engines of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's forearms and lower legs are encased in white armor resembling ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the wings. The upper thrusters resemble church organ pipes, while the lower ones resemble recorders. Jakuzure's armaments include a barrage of rockets fired from her lower thrusters, as well as concussive bass beats fired from its woofers, whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart-shaped blasts of sound. It presumably broke down during the COVERS invasion in the wake of the Great Culture and Sport Festival. Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's ultimate uniform is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in it's active form. It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. As usual, it features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of her previous uniform's flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. With this uniform, Nonon is capable of flight and armed with a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams fired from her flight pack. A small blade forged from the remains of Bakuzan. It has the properties of Bakuzan, enabling it to cut through Life Fibers. Nonon showed considerable skill with the blade while saving Matarō and his group of survivors from COVERS. When Satsuki escaped Honnoji Academy and joined Nudist Beach, Nonon gave the dagger to her.

Hoka: I could tell by all your gifts by every boy in school.

**Hōka Inumuta **(犬牟田 宝火 _Inumuta Hōka_?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Hōka has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. A hacker and genius, Hōka cares more for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position in the Student Council and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi, and is very protective of his laptop. He is extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. As Mako unfortunately found out, Hōka is extremely protective of this data and in turn, his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Mako when she incidentally tripped and fell with her head against his computer. He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him, albeit, it was a prototype. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skill's besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the Elite Four, mainly relying on his optical camouflage to perform sneak attacks. Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Hōka can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Hōka to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. This revamped version of Inumuta's uniform is strikingly similar to his ordinary uniform, although the uniform is now colored light blue and has no curves, making him a polyhedron that resembles data itself. In this uniform, Hoka can leave behind afterimages while still remaining invisible with his optical camouflage. The final version of Inumuta's uniform features skin-tight pants, shoulder pieces that also cover his face and chest and a pair of gloves, all of which are black with a light green streaks detailing and connecting the material together. This uniform also sports a pair of large, red goggles and small, wrist-mounted cannons that fire ropes that have been shown to defeat Nui's clones.

Ira: Well, I got a card from Mako! It's very traditional! That's what I like!

**Ira Gamagōri** (蟇郡 苛 _Gamagōri Ira_) is a main character inKill la Kill. One of the student council's Elite Four. He is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, being a member of the Elite Four, has a Three-Star Goku Uniform, and refers to himself under the title of Satsuki's "Impenetrable Shield". Ira is a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and is often dressed in his Three-Star Goku Uniform. For artistic and comedic effect, he is sometimes portrayed as a giant, towering over the rest of the cast. Ira's varying size changes according to the size of his emotions. [3] Even without a Goku Uniform, Ira possess an immense, almost absurd amount of physical strength, enough to overpower multiple Goku Uniform users without activating his own. Even when losing his uniform, he still had enough strength to grapple with a large COVERS monster barehanded. Ira's Three-Star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Although it is usually used to store energy for the Scourge Regalia, the Shackle Regalia has some offensive capability; its cloth strips can be separated into whips to strike at opponents, or simply tighten around Ira's body to choke an opponent trapped in their grip. If the opponent is aware of Ira's special ability and refuses to attack his Shackle Regalia form, Ira can use the suit's whips to attack himself, allowing him to gain the energy for Scourge Regalia's release by himself. A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows Ira to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Ira multiple spiked tentacles with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of (what he states to be) the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". Although devastatingly powerful, the Scourge Regalia is dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to function properly; should Ira's defenses somehow be pierced, his second form is severely weakened. A revamped version of Ira's old uniform. It features white bandages and a pharaoh-like mask that make it resemble the mummies of ancient Egypt. The uniform features silver pauldrons with red spikes and brown straps that scatter across Ira's arms and chest. During the transformation, the uniform showed signs of electrical emission, but the electricity itself looked like chains. The ultimate form of the Shackle Regalia. In its base form, the uniform resembles its previous forms, expect being all black with multiple golden highlights. In its active form, its much more revealing than its previous versions, and unlike the , it bears a stronger resemblance to the original Scourge Regalia rather than the Shackle Regalia. The uniform also resembles a mix between the Scourge Regalia and Ira's Nudist Beach uniform. In this form, Ira's immense size, physical strength and durability are even more increased. He was able to literally squish a giant COVERS between his hands with no effort. The arms of the uniform are as tough as Bakuzan, being able to block both of Ragyō's Life Fiber swords, which were noted to be capable of cutting through other Life Fibers. A unique ability shown by Ira, his right fist becomes coated in flames, which he uses to punch and one-shot multiple COVERS monsters.

Nonon: Hey, Uzu?!

Uzu: Yeah?

**Uzu Sanageyama** (猿投山 渦 _Sanageyama Uzu_?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. After having his eyes sewn shut, Uzu started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. After receiving the Blade Regalia , he started using a golden bandanna, and after Blade Regalia was destroyed and he joined Nudist Beach, he started wearing a black bandanna. When his eyes were restored after gaining his Supreme War Regalia, he wore his bandanna around his forehead instead of his eyes. At the start of the series, Uzu is rather laid back and cocky, possessing absolute confidence in his abilities, always eager to test himself against worthy opponents. However, this changed after his humiliating defeat by Ryūko. Humbled by the loss, he goes to great lengths to redeem himself afterwards, losing his laid back demeanor and gaining new found conviction and determination. As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses to great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Satsuki, he eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of Nui Harime, even without a Goku Uniform. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit. It is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets, and carries a pair of back gauntlets from which he can produce more shinai blades. It grants Sanageyama superhuman strength and speed (to the point where he could create illusory images and outrun Ryūko at Senketsu's full speed). It was destroyed by Ryūko after she blinded Sanageyama with part of Senketsu's cloth. While wielding multiple swords in both his hands and spinning them like a gatling gun, he assaults his opponent with a series of high-speed sword thrusts. A form of precognition in which Sanageyama is able to predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as from their eyes and muscles. This ability is enhanced by his Goku Uniform, which can activate multiple eyes in order to create a better prediction. The anime highlighted the Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (buttocks)[3]. A revamped version of Sanageyama's old uniform, given to him by Satsuki after he sewed his own eyes shut, demonstrating his resolve to overcome his own weaknesses. It loses the back pieces that allowed him to pull extra shinai blades, has a slightly more streamlined look and a lighter color scheme. By sealing away his sense of sight, Sanageyama enhances his other senses and his affinity with his Goku Uniform. He gains the ability to anticipate his opponent's action at a greater level by sensing the area all around him. He claims that he can see the entire world, and comments that his ability to perceive his surroundings surpassed that of anything he could have hoped to achieve with his eyes open. However, Shingantsu does not work on screens. Sanageyama combines his gauntlets into the hilt of a massive shinai blade, which he uses to strike his opponent with tremendous force. However, his uniform was destroyed by Nui Harime before he could complete this technique. A further improved version of the Blade Regalia, sporting a slimmer and more agile appearance than the Mk.I and . The armor is now majorly white with details in green, and has six spikes protruding from the abdomen. With this version of his Goku Uniform, he was able to clash on even grounds with Nui Harime, who had previously bested him effortlessly. By increasing the speed of his thrust attacks, Sanageyama can perform multiple strikes at a blinding speed, fooling his opponents into believing they are being attacked at the speed of light. The final version of Sanageyama's Goku Uniform. In its inactive form, it has the same form as his previous Uniforms, expect its black with several gold highlights. In its active form, it resembles its Mk. III Uniform, except being black with neon green highlights and with his head, partial upper body and left arm uncovered. His shinai blade is now made of neon green energy, resembling a lightsaber. With this final Goku Uniform, Sanageyama's physical capabilities and sword skills are greatly enhanced, enough to destroy multiple COVERS monsters with a single swipe of his sword at great speed. He has also regained his eyesight, further increasing his prowess. During his battle against the COVERS, he could generate a green energy whirlwind from his sword that was powerful enough to destroy multiple COVERS.

Nonon: Did you get some valentines? Hm...?

Uzu: Actually, no.

Nonon: What?! Impossible! Everyone has to have a valentine!

Uzu: Well, I don't need a valentine, anyway.

Nonon: Well, I, Nonon, will find a perfect valentine for you! I'll be back!

Uzu: Wait, Nonon!

Nonon: You'll won't be disappointed!

Uzu: (sighs)


	2. Chapter 2: Mako and Nonon's Mission

Mako and Nonon's Mission

Day 1: Morning

Mako: Hm... Who'll be the perfect valentine for Ryuko-chan? I need someone who's feisty, stubborn, strong, and caring like her. But, these boys aren't gonna be in the cut! Let's see...

Nonon: (scoffs) These girls are not worthy for Uzu-san! They're too boring and weak for him! There has to be someone who'll be his perfect valentine! But, who?!

Nonon accidentally bumps into Mako in the hallways, which are covered with all Valentine's Day-related stuff.

Mako: Nonon-chan?!

Nonon: Mako-chan?!

Mako: What you doing here?!

Nonon: I'm asking you the same thing!

Mako: Well, I was looking for the perfect valentine for Ryuko-chan!

Nonon: Coincidentally, I'm looking for a perfect valentine for Uzu-san!

Mako: (gasps) We're on the same mission! Do you know what that means?!

Nonon: What?!

[HALLELUJAH]

Mako: That means we could work together as partners to look for the perfect valentines for Ryuko-chan and Uzu-san! We could be like special agents like Men in Black (movie reference)

Nonon: I don't know about that...

Mako: Come on! It'll be fun!

Nonon: Promise?

Mako: Promise!

Nonon: All righty, then. We'll go to Hoka-sama and he'll may be a big help.

Mako: Okay! (grabs Nonon) Let's go! (runs)

Nonon: Slow down!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Hoka-sama!

Hoka: Yes?

Nonon: We need you to use that new matchmaking program you we're working on.

Mako: It's a HUGE emergency!

Nonon: Please?!

Hoka: Sure thing.

Mako: Thank you!

Hoka: Please stop hugging.

Mako: Sorry.

Hoka: I'll just have to put in Uzu's name.

Nonon: Okay...

Hoka: Than, it'll go through everyone's name and photo.

Mako: Wow...

Hoka: And.. down.

Nonon: Who's Uzu-san's perfect valentine?

Mako: Tell us! Tell us!

Hoka: Well,... The perfect match for Uzu is... Ryuko Matoi.

Together: Wha?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Impossible!

Nonon: Uzu-san and Ryuko-chan!

Mako: Wow~!

Hoka: That's what it says.

Together: Awesome!

[HALLELUJAH]

Moka: Ryuko-chan and Uzu-san are the perfect valentines!

Nonon: They have similar personality and history!

Moka: So, we'll have to get them alone with nobody seeing them!

Nonon: Right!

Moka: I have the perfect plan!

Hoka: You do?

Moka: Yes! I'll text Ryuko-chan, pretending to be Uzu-san! While, you text Uzu-san, pretending to be Ryuko-chan!

Nonon: Okay!

Together: Let's do it!

Hoka: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: (texting Ryuko as Uzu) Hey, Ryuko-chan! Is it okay if you could meet me at the diner tonight?!~Uzu-san. (sends text message to Ryuko)

Ryuko: Huh?! (reads text message) Sure! That seems perfect!

Nonon: (texting Uzu as Ryuko) Uzu-san, meet me at the diner tonight! Okay?~Ryuko-chan. (sends text message to Uzu)

Uzu: (reads text message) Okay. I'll go.

Mako: Nonon, she says yes.

Nonon: He says the same thing.

Mako: than, they need to be pampered for tonight!

Nonon: Right!

Together: (chuckling)


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuko and Uzu's Date

Ryuko and Uzu's Date

Day 1: Afternoon

_At Mako's House..._

Mako: I hope you like this outfit!

Ryuko: (wearing pajamas) Um, okay.

Barazoro: We got the cheapest ones we can buy!

Mako's father, who runs a back-alley clinic, allegedly "killing more patients than he's saved". He himself claimed this statement and he laughed this off by saying that dead people don't sue[1].

Suyuko: It's just perfect for your little date.

Mako's extremely carefree mother who works as a housewife. The ingredients she uses and the foods she makes for her family are questionable at best.[1]

Ryuko: It's not like that! It's just going to be a hangout!

Mataro: Are you sure?!

Mako's delinquent little brother who often steals things to get by, much to his sister's and mother's chagrin. He acts as the leader of the local troublemakers that dwell around in the slums of Honnō City. Matarō tried to steal Ryūko Matoi's wallet when she first arrived in the city and then tried to mug her with some juvenile friends after failing his first attempt to rob her. After Matarō witnessed Ryūko effortlessly beat his friends, he quickly apologized to her and pleaded for her forgiveness. Matarō had enough courage to try to save his sister when she was held hostage by the Boxing Club captain, Takaharu Fukuroda[2]. However, Ryūko stopped him and saved his sister in his place. In episode 19 he is shown to have survived in Honnō City with Guts during the COVERS' attack after the 1-month time skip. He stated that he was looking for the suit that ate his sister. When his luck apparently ran out and was cornered by COVERS, he was saved by Nonon Jakuzure and brought to Nudist Beach's base to rejoin his family.

Ryuko: Yes! I'm sure!

Mako: Than, try it on!

Ryuko: Okay?

Mako: All right! (covers her room with tape) Nobody are not allow to be inside!

Everyone: Okay!

Guts: (panting)

The Mankanshoku family's pet pug. His name is a pun on the word "Gobble", given that he eats a lot.

_Inside..._

Ryuko: (sighs) I guess I have no choice. (changes clothes)

_With Uzu..._

Nonon: Uzu-san! We got you the perfect suit for your date!

Uzu: It's not like that. It's just a hangout.

Hoka: Right.

Nonon: But, please wear it!

Uzu: (sighs) All right. I'll wear it.

Nonon: Thank you! I really want to see you in a suit!

Uzu: (sighs) (goes inside the dressing room) (changes clothes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mataro: Come on, Boss! Come out!

Sukuyo: There's nobody else here expect us.

Barazoro: Yeah! Nobody's gonna judge ya'!

Ryuko: Okay... But first, Mako!

Mako: Oh, right! (takes away tape) There you go!

Ryuko: (breathes in and out) (thinking) Here goes nothing... (opens door)

Everyone: (gasps)

Ryuko was wearing a red and black, long dress with roses covering her breasts. She also wears a pair of red shoes, dark red short gloves, rose-shaped earrings, and her hair was put into two pigtails. Her lips were red and on her head, it was a big, red rose on it. The bottom of her dress was covered with red-orange flames. And she wears one red eye-shadow and one black eye-shadow.

Ryuko: How do I look?

Mako: Drop dead gorgeous!

Mataro: Yeah! That's the sexiest dress we ever saw on you!

Ryuko: Shut up! (hits Mataro's head)

Mataro: That hurts!

Sukuyo: But, it does look perfect on you.

Barazoro: I'll say!

Ryuko: Stop video taping me!

Mako: Now, I'll take you to the fanciest diner there is! (grabs Ryuko's

Ryuko: Okay?

Together: (leaves)

Barazoro: Come back, Mako!

Mako: Okay! I'll be back soon!

Ryuko: (sighs)

_With Uzu..._

Nonon: Now, come out, Uzu-san! We need to see you in a suit!

Uzu: Okay... (comes out)

Uzu was wearing a green tuxedo with a white jacket. His hair is put down and wears a pair of black shoes and a emerald rose.

Nonon: You look so handsome! I can't take my eyes out of you!

Uzu: Really?

Hoka: Really.

Nonon: Now, I'll personally, as a friend, will take you to the fanciest diner there is!

Uzu: Okay?

Hoka: Good luck...

Uzu: Right...?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Night..._

Mako: Okay, Ryuko-chan! We're here!

Ryuko: That IS fancy!

Mako: That's right! Now, I'll leave you here for Uzu!

Ryuko: Okay, bye.

Mako: Bye-bye!

Ryuko: (sighs) (sits on bench)

_With Uzu..._

Nonon: Okay, Uzu-san! This is it!

Uzu: Fancy.

Nonon: It is, doesn't it?! Than, I'm going home! Have fun!

Uzu: I will. (sighs) Where is Ryuko-kun? (thinking) Maybe I should ask that girl sitting at the bench. (talking) Excuse me, miss.

Ryuko: Yes?

Uzu: I'm looking for Ryuko-kun, a girl with that red streak of hair. Do you know where is she?

Ryuko: Uzu-san, it's me.

Uzu: Wha?! Ryuko-kun?!

Ryuko: You didn't notice me!

Uzu: Sorry! It's just, I never seen you in a dress before.

Ryuko: Well, I never seen in a tuxedo before, either.

Uzu: I see...

Ryuko: Should we go inside?

Uzu: We shall. (grabs and kisses Ryuko's hand)

Ryuko: (chuckling) You don't need to be formal.

Uzu: Right...

Together: (goes inside the diner)

Behind them, Mako and Nonon were hiding behind the bushes. They were spying on Ryuko and Uzu.

Mako: That's so romantic!

Nonon: I know!

Mako: They DO make a great couple!

Nonon: Just in time for Valentine's Day!

Together: I can't wait!

_To Be Continue..._


	4. Chapter 4: Ryuko and Uzu's Date Part 2

Ryuko and Uzu's Date Part 2

Day 1: Night

The diner is medieval-themed. The walls and ceiling were decorated with gold and silver. The floors were black, yellow, gray, and red carpet. The windows has the gold framing.

Ryuko: It's very fancy in here.

Uzu: Yeah...

Behind them, Mako was dressed as a gentleman and Nonon was wearing a short, pink dress with sweets, shape like musical notes, on the bottom. Her shoes were hot pink, has one strap with a pink rose on it, and wears light pink, short gloves. She also wears musical note earrings, her lips were pink, eye-shadow is light pink, and her hair was put into half-up, half-down.

Mako: Looks like they're talking.

Nonon: Yeah... But, it needs to be more romantic.

Mako: How?

Nonon: Hm... No clue yet.

Mako: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: You know, I really like your eyes.

Ryuko: Really?

Uzu: Yeah. I never seen eyes like your.

Ryuko: (blushes slightly) Um, thanks...

Uzu: (blushes slightly) (chuckling)

Mako: (gasps) Ryuko-chan is blushing.

Nonon: So is Uzu.

Mako: I think this islove.

Nonon: Could be.

Mako: But, it needs to be more romantic.

Nonon: Well, I have a good idea. (clearing throat)

Slow dancing music starts playing.

Uzu: (stands up after eating) Shall we dance, Ryuko-kun?

Ryuko: (done eating) Um, okay. You know, I never danced before. So, forgive me if I step your foot.

Uzu: Sure. I never dance, either. So, I'll accidentally step your foot.

They both started dancing in a formal manner.

Mako: So magical...

Nonon: Yeah...

Ryuko: (looking down at her feet)

Uzu: Hm? What's wrong?

Ryuko: Nothing. Just making sure I don't step on your feet.

Uzu: Don't worry. Just keep looking at me.

Ryuko: Okay. (thinking) He's different from any other guy. He's so handsome.

Uzu: (thinking) She's beautiful. I never seen her like this before.

Mako: (thinking) (repeating "Please kiss")

Nonon: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Aw... They're leaving.

Nonon: That's because they're done, Mako.

Mako: We need to keep following them!

Nonon: Right!

Ryuko: I had fun at dinner, Uzu-san.

Uzu: Yeah. It was fun.

Ryuko: Of course!

Together: (chuckling)

Mako: Now what?!

Nonon: Um...

Ryuko: Where do you want to go now?

Uzu: Let's see...

Mako: (whispering yelling) Go to the park.

Nonon: (whispering) Mako!

Ryuko: That's a good idea.

Uzu: All right. Let's go...

Together: Whew.

_To Be Continue..._


	5. Chapter 5: Ryuko and Uzu's First Kiss

Ryuko and Uzu's First Kiss

Ryuko: It's so beautiful tonight.

Uzu: Yeah. Like you.

Ryuko: (blushes) Thanks...

Uzu: You're welcome, Ryuko-kun.

Mako: This is definitely romantic.

Nonon: Yeah.

Ryuko: Woah. (trips)

Uzu: Are you okay?

Ryuko: I thi... ow. My foot.

Uzu: Your foot hurts?

Ryuko: Yeah.

Uzu: Okay. there is a bench nearby. I'll treat it.

Ryuko: Okay.

Together: (sits down)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Good thing I bring a towel. (puts it around Ryuko's foot)

Ryuko: Thanks.

Uzu: You're welcome. Does it hurt?

Ryuko: A little. I just need to stop walking.

Uzu: Right.

Ryuko: And anyway, the moon is so beautiful.

Uzu: Yeah.

Mako and Nonon was behind the bushes, which is in front of Ryuko and Uzu. Good thing they didn't notice them.

Mako: When are they gonna kiss?

Nonon: This is not the right timing.

Mako: Right...

Nonon: (sneaks up behind Uzu) (thinking) This should bring up the moment. (gives Uzu a box with a flaming heart-shaped necklace) (chuckling)

Uzu: What's this?

Ryuko: Looks like a box.

Uzu: And it has something inside.

Ryuko: Open it.

Uzu: Okay. (opens box)

Ryuko: (gasps) A necklace? I love it! Thank you!

Uzu: You're welcome. Here. (puts it around Ryuko's neck) It looks perfect on you.

Ryuko: Yeah...

Mako and Nonon: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Hey, Ryuko-kun.

Ryuko: Yeah?

Uzu: Did you have your first kiss?

Ryuko: No. Why?

Mako: Come on...

Uzu: Because... (closes eyes) (kisses Ryuko on the lips)

Ryuko: Hm?!

Together: (gasps) They did it. They're kissing.

Nonon: Quick. Take the picture.

Mako: Sure. (takes picture with her phone) Got it.

Nonon: That is so romantic.

Mako: Right.

Ryuko: (closes eyes) (thinking) Uzu-san, this kiss is so soft and warm.

Uzu: (thinking) I did it. I'm actually kissing her. Her lips are so warm.

Together: (thinking) I never felt like this before. (stops kissing)

Mako: Aw, they stop kissing.

Nonon: That's because they need some air time.

Mako: Oh...

Nonon: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Um...

Uzu: Um...

Ryuko: Could you promise not to tell anyone about this?

Uzu: Sure. This will be our secret.

Ryuko: Right...

Uzu: Now, is it okay if I could take you home?

Ryuko: Sure. My foot is better, anyway.

Uzu: Right.

Together: (leaves park)

Mako: Uh-oh! I need to get home! Bye, Nonon-chan!

Nonon: Bye!

_At Mako's House..._

Ryuko: I'm home!

Barazoro: How as your hangout?!

Ryuko: It was good!

Sukuyo: That's great!

Mako: Yeah!

Ryuko: Anyway, I already eat dinner. I'll just get dressed and sleep.

Sukuyo: Okay. Just in case you want to eat, I put my croquettes in your room.

Ryuko: Thanks.

Sukuyo: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: So, how was it?

Uzu: Good.

Nonon: That's good.

Uzu: Jeez... I feel tired. I'll just go to my house and sleep.

Nonon: Okay, Uzu-san. Goodnight!

Uzu: Goodnight. (lies down in bed)

_With Ryuko..._

Ryujko: (in bed) (sighs) (thinking) Uzu-san... I had a great time tonight. Let's do it again sometime.

_With Uzu..._

Uzu: (in bed) (thinking) I wish it could never end. I want to be with Ryuko-kun forever.

Together: (thinking) I love you. ( went off sleeping)


End file.
